All-digital PLLs (ADPLLs) are widely used in advanced complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) based semiconductor devices. There they exploit the naturally fine resolution of voltage-controlled oscillators (VCOs), e.g., digitally-controlled oscillators (DCOs), thus reducing area and power dissipation versus analog PLLs.